Milk/Kurumi Mimino
Milk '''is a white-and-pink lop rabbit-like fairy mascot who debuted in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. She becomes a Cure in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Personality In both forms, she acts the same. She is a strict, no-nonsense type when it comes to Coco and Nuts. She tries her best to watch over them and make sure they don't make any foolish decisions, and whenever she can't be there to help them she tends to feel useless and worried. She is unable to tolerate anyone who shows rudeness to either of the two. She treats Coco and Nuts like an adult, and while caring for them, she may lecture or scold them if they do something foolish, but this doesn't lead to anything. However, Milk is also a lot like Nozomi. She can be childish most of the time and only cause problems for others, even if it isn't her intention. She is also somewhat greedy and spoiled at first, and came off as uncaring for anyone who wasn't Coco or Natts. But over time she learned to trust the Cures and befriended them. In her human form, Milk is very mature, scolds Nozomi for her childishness (which commonly results in Nyami pimp slapping her, as shown in the 2018 anime series Pop'n Music Peace), and is also very selfless. Appearance Milk is a pale pink lop rabbit with slightly darker pink tuft of hair and coloring on her ears. Her eyes are mauve, and on top of her head is a light red bow to match the ribbon around her neck, held with a gold medallion. As Kurumi, she has shoulder length wavy purple hair with her bangs pulled back, worn with a rose pink ribbon on the back and a matching ribbon for her bangs. Her casual outfit consists of a white waist length and 3/4 sleeved shirt with a frilly collar, middle and hem. On the bottom left hand corner of her shirt appears to be a large blue rose with two green leaves. She also wears violet legging and red slip on shoes with a tiny wedge. As Milky Rose, Kurumi's hair turns brighter purple and reaches past her waist with a portion of it held up in equal length pigtails. She gains a pink vine headdress with a tiny blue rose in the middle to match the leafy ornaments holding up her pigtails, accented with small yellow pearls that match her earrings. A pale blue ruffled two-piece outfit. The top resembles a purple corset with a blue rose sewn to the center attached to four pale blue leaf and a single yellow pearl, with the sleeves in three pale blue leafy layers. The skirt is plain, but the hem is purple with a matching ruffled section of material sewn around it. Included are pale blue and purple boots with ruffled cuff and bow on the back, amethyst shorts, and white sleeves accented with purple and pale blue material on the lower portion, along with a single blue flower accented with a single yellow pearl. Signature transformation '''Kinsley Rose: Skyrose Glitter Trial! Milky Rose: The Blue Rose is the Symbol of my Secret. I am Milky Rose! Gallery Milk.jpg Stage2.Milk.PNG Milk Pretty Cure.png Milky rose new stage 3.png|Milky Rose Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Mascots Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Purple characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Humans Category:Fanmade English-named characters